Words I Never Said
by Linkin41
Summary: Annie didn't expect to come back to Greendale a year later. She also didn't expect the reason why she came back. FutureFic
1. Chapter 1

Here is yet another fic inspired by a song. This time it's Skylar Grey's "Words." I do not own the song or the characters within, I'm just borrowing them for a while. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Annie ran hurriedly around her small New York apartment, running late for a job interview she needed to get to in an hour. She hoped traffic would let up just this once so she wouldn't be late. In the middle of buttoning up her shirt, her phone rang from the kitchen. Sighing in frustration, Annie marched into the kitchen and grabbed her phone.<p>

"Did you have to call right now, Jeff? I'm running late," Annie answered, going back to buttoning her shirt.

"_Hello to you too, Annie," _Jeff laughed on the other end.

It had been two years since the study group graduated from Greendale. Sure, they went their separate ways and even moved away from Colorado, but they still managed to keep in touch.

"What is it, Jeff? Make it quick, I have to leave soon," Annie ran back into her bedroom to find her pencil skirt.

"_Okay, what are you running late for?"_

"A job interview! I'm applying to be an intern."

"_For your journalism class?"_

"Yes," Annie found the pencil skirt she was looking for and pulled it on hastily.

"_I can tell you right now, you're going to get the job."_

Annie laughed, "You don't know that."

"_Annie, you're the perfect candidate. If they don't see that, then they're stupid."_

"Thanks for your confidence in me."

"_Anytime."_

"Now why did you really call me?"

"_I haven't talked to you in two weeks. I missed you."_

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"_And I wanted to know when you're coming back to visit us."_

Annie put on her jacket, trying to come up with an answer. Jeff, Shirley, Pierce, and Britta were the only ones to remain in Colorado. Troy and Abed moved to California to pursue their dreams of becoming the next Writer-Director duo in Hollywood.

"I don't know, Jeff. I really don't. I promise I'll visit soon though."

"_So, the same answer as usual."_

"I'm sorry. I really am, if I wasn't so busy-"

"_It's okay, Annie. I know how hectic everything is for you right now. I'm just saying don't be a stranger."_

She grinned as she picked up her purse and key, "I gotta go. Talk to you soon!"

"_Good luck."_

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Annie didn't expect to come back to Greendale a year later. Between school and her internship, time had slipped away from her. She had tried several times to free up her schedule, but something always came up.<p>

She also didn't expect the reason why she came back.

Jeff's funeral.

From what Shirley told her when she picked her up, nobody knew whether the accident was an accident or if it was intentional. The driver had been a client of Jeff's and was unable to get the charges against him cleared. The driver was also drunk that night when he got behind the wheel and struck the driver's side of Jeff's car going ninety. Jeff had died right at the scene, the driver died a few hours later in the hospital from his injuries. As far as anyone knew, the case would never be solved.

"Are Troy and Abed in yet," Annie asked, hating the silence that hung over them after Shirley finished explaining what happened.

"Britta picked them up a couple hours ago," Shirley replied, "we're all meeting at Pierce's."

Annie nodded, "Of course."

Silence once again echoed in the car.

"How are Andre and the kids?"

Shirley glanced to her briefly, "They're good. Andre got a promotion a few months ago and the kids are doing well in school. Elijah made the honor roll, Jordan is playing football now and Ben keeps growing everyday."

Annie forced a smile on her face, "That's great, Shirley."

"What about you," Shirley asked, "making it in New York?"

Annie turned to her. She had a feeling Shirley knew that the silence was bothering her and wanted to keep the conversation going.

"If you call getting three hours of sleep a night and running all around the city for coffee making it, then I guess I am," Annie replied.

Shirley managed to get out a chuckle, "Being an intern isn't the best job, but you have to prove yourself first. Just keep at it and you'll get where you need to be."

"I hope so," Annie replied.

They finally pulled up to Pierce's large mansion, where Troy pounced on Annie when she stepped inside.

"It's been so long since I've seen you," Troy wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"I wish these were better circumstances," Annie reciprocated the hug warmly.

Troy only nodded gravely as he pulled away from her. Abed came up behind him, giving Annie a small smile.

"It's good to see you," Abed said.

"Yeah," Annie was unsure of what to say, "good to see you too."

Annie looked past Troy and Abed and found Britta leaning against the doorframe of another room, smiling.

"I'm glad you made it," Britta said, gesturing to her, "Come on, we're in here."

Troy put an arm around her as the two of them followed Abed to Pierce's den, where he had snacks and drinks waiting for them.

"So...a party for the recently deceased," Annie said, pointing out the snacks.

"A celebration of Jeff's life actually," Pierce said from across the room, where he was acting as bartender, "I'm glad you're here, Annie."

Annie gave him a slight smile.

"Today we celebrate his life and all the good things he has done," Pierce continued, "Tomorrow we'll have all the time to mourn."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, in which I still don't any of the characters within. Or the song that inspired it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He was supposed to be the one that outlived me, bastard," Pierce said as he stood up on the stage, looking over to Jeff's coffin.<p>

Pierce's comment got a few chuckles, just to break away the sorrow they were feeling.

Pierce sighed, "He was a good man and even though we weren't at first, he was also a good friend. He considered me a father-figure and I considered him like a son."

Britta snorted, Shirley elbowing her in the ribs and giving her a disapproving look.

"I'll be drinking for two tonight," Pierce said with a chuckle, "One for me and one for you, Jeff. Your favorite scotch too, just how you like it."

Abed leaned forward to look at the others, "We're going to watch his alcohol intake right?"

The others nodded back to him as Pierce took his seat.

The six of them sat in the front row, next to Jeff's family, at the insistence of his mother.

"He spoke so highly of you, it would be a dishonor to him if all of you sat anywhere else," She had told them hours before the funeral had started.

As Britta left her seat and got to the stage, Shirley leaned over to Annie.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything," Shirley whispered to her.

Annie nodded once.

Britta stepped up to the podium, glancing at the coffin before looking down at the piece of paper she brought up with her.

"Jeff Winger was a scoundrel, a liar, and a cheat. He always took the easy way out and left everyone else to do the work. He made an effort to not care about anything except for his hair and his clothes. Not to mention that he has hurt myself and others with his selfish actions and apathetic attitude."

Her eyes left the paper to gauge the audience's reaction, which a majority including the study group were staring at her with disapproving looks.

"But above all," Britta smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "he was one of the best friends I ever had."

Britta crunched up the paper and threw it down as she went back to her seat, unable to continue her speech.

* * *

><p>Annie managed to find the least crowded room at Pierce's mansion, wanting to get away from the post-funeral reception. She had a lot on her mind and needed someplace quiet to process it all. Right after she received the phone call about Jeff's passing, her priorities had shifted around and changed. She couldn't just continue her life in New York. There was no way she could.<p>

As she began going through her mental checklist, the door was pushed open.

"Finally I found you," Britta entered and shut the door behind her, taking a seat next to her.

"I didn't want to be out there," Annie said, her eyes still on the ground.

"I don't blame you," Britta glanced over to her, "why didn't you say anything at the funeral?"

"Because…"

Because she had so much to say, but couldn't even form words? Annie wasn't entirely sure, she only knew that she wouldn't have said anything if she stepped up to the podium.

Annie sighed, "...I just couldn't. You said a lot more than I would have been able to."

Britta nodded in understanding.

"What was the rest of your speech anyway?"

"Something about despite all the flaws I listed, that he turned out to be a better person than I thought he was," Britta shrugged, "if I still had the paper with me, I'd let you read it. It was much better on paper."

"I think what we all heard was perfect. Despite the person he was, he was a good friend in the end."

Annie finally looked over to Britta and gave her a half-smile, which Britta returned.

"How long are you in town," Britta asked.

"A few days," Annie answered.

"We should go out for lunch tomorrow. All of us."

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"Are you going to re-join the reception?"

Annie shook her head, "I have some work to take care of. My laptop is at my hotel."

"Can't you take a break just this once?"

"I may have gotten a few days off, but I still have things I need to do."

"Fine. I'll pick you up tomorrow around one."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>It was one-thirty when Britta knocked, Annie smoothing out her skirt as she opened the door.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late," Britta apologized, "I had a patient come in late and we ran over late and-"

"It's fine," Annie held up a hand to stop Britta, "it gave me time to finish up a few details with my work. Do the others know we're running late?"

Britta nodded, "I think they expected it. Ready to go?"

Annie scooped up her purse, "Let's go."

Even though the car ride was quiet, Annie's head had her thoughts at full volume. It took a while for Annie to realize that Britta was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry," Annie said, shaking off the thoughts, "I have a lot on my mind. What was it you were saying?"

"I asked what you working on."

"Oh. Just some personal things."

"Personal things?"

"Yes. Personal things."

Britta looked over to her briefly before her eyes went back to the road, "You've been acting strange ever since you got here."

"I got here yesterday and you don't have proof."

"Shirley told me about the ride from the airport and how chatty you were. Almost like quiet pauses made you uncomfortable," Britta began listing, "you surprisingly decided not to speak at the funeral and you hid from everyone during the reception. Should I add 'didn't hear me the first three times I said your name because you zoned out' and 'being secretive' to the list?"

"Britta, don't. I don't need you to psycho-analyze me right now."

"I'm saying as a friend, your behavior is concerning me and the rest of the group. I get that you're devastated by the whole thing, but the rest of us are too and this isn't healthy behavior Annie."

"Can we drop this? I really don't want to get into an argument with you right now."

"Just…tell me what's going on. What are you doing? What are you planning?"

"I can't say yet."

Britta sighed, "Fine."

They acted cordial to one another as they stepped inside the restaurant, where the others waved them over to table to join them.

"I'm sorry about being late," Britta said, scooting her chair in.

"We had a feeling you were going to be late," Abed said, "we only got here five minutes ago and haven't ordered yet."

The waitress came by and handed them their menus, telling them she would be back in five minutes to take their orders. Abed only read the appetizers before noticing something in his peripheral vision.

An empty chair at the very end of the table.

He set down his menu, turning toward it and staring.

"Abed, what are you...oh," Troy closed his menu, his eyes locking on to the chair.

One by one, the rest of the group caught on to what was happening, each of them staring at the empty chair.

"Is everything alright," The waitress asked when she returned, confused.

Shirley was the first to focus back on the present, "Can you please remove that chair?"

"Sure…," The waitress picked up the chair and moved it to another table, the others blinking and shaking off what ever memories had surfaced, "are you ready to order?"

"Give us another five minutes," Shirley smiled sweetly at her.

"Okay," The waitress returned the smile, relieved that everyone was back to normal, before walking away.

Looks were shared across the table before Troy broke the tense silence.

"It's weird without him here."

Britta sighed, "Looks like I Britta'd lunch for us."

"How," Pierce asked.

"I suggested this," Britta gestured at the table before putting her hands to her face, "it was too soon."

"This isn't your fault," Pierce said, shrugging, "at least this time it isn't."

"He's right," Annie rested a hand on Britta's shoulder, "it was a good idea to have us all together like this."

"I only looked at it because I was thinking of all the 'Classic Wingers' from school," Abed said.

"I was remembering how cool he was," Troy shook his head, "how cool he will always be."

"Abed, can I talk to you outside," Annie asked, standing up.

"Sure," Abed followed her out the doors.

Britta dragged her hands down her face as she lifted her head.

"Remember his speeches," Britta began, "I could really use one of those right now."

"All of us can use one right now," Shirley said grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews JA fan and onieone5, they mean a lot to me. Really they do. Anyway, next chapter.

* * *

><p>Britta elected to drive Annie to the airport to see her off a couple days later, wanting to get to the bottom of what she was being so secretive about.<p>

"So, I heard you and Abed went out yesterday," Britta began.

"Troy told you didn't he," Annie said, rolling her eyes.

"Why only you and Abed? Where did you guys go?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the airport."

Britta looked over to her, "Really?"

"Yes! I might as well tell you since I'll be back in two weeks anyway!"

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you at the airport!"

Britta gripped the steering wheel, exiting the freeway and pulling off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing," Annie shouted at her, "I don't want to miss my flight!"

"Then tell me what you're planning right now," Britta yelled back at her, "I'm sick of this secrecy! Why can Abed know and not anyone else? Do you not trust us? Am I not a good enough friend for-"

"I'm moving back to Greendale in two weeks," Annie spat out.

Britta blinked, "Wha-how? What about-"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past few days? I e-mailed my boss and gave him my two weeks notice, I contacted the school to get my transfer papers in order, and I had to get a list of recommendations for the apartment."

"Is that what you and Abed were doing yesterday? And what apartment are you talking about?"

Annie cast her eyes downward, "I met with Jeff's landlord yesterday with Abed."

"So you're getting an apartment in the same complex?"

"You could say that…"

Britta's eyes narrowed before widening, "No."

Annie nodded, "Yeah. I'm moving into Jeff's apartment."

"Woah, Annie. I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not? Jim was going to clean it out and rent it out again anyway. I told him I was a friend of Jeff's and I got two months rent free."

Britta shook her head, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't just go back to New York like nothing happened, like nothing has changed. I need to be here. Home. Where I belong."

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments before Britta started the car again and got back on the freeway.

"Even though you probably won't answer me, can you do me a favor," Annie asked.

Britta's jaw tightened, but she nodded once.

"Can you write down your address for me? I'm going to start packing once I get back and I was hoping I could ship my boxes to you. You know, just to store them briefly until I come back. I mean, if you have the room-"

"Yes," Britta said curtly.

"Thank you."

"At least you're including me now."

Annie turned toward Britta, "It's not that you're a bad friend. I wanted Abed to come with me yesterday because I knew he would remain neutral about it. He wouldn't talk me out of it."

"He should have."

"I know what I'm doing! I don't need a lecture from anyone about this!"

"Are you sure about that? Living in Jeff's apartment is not going to help you move on from this."

"You don't know that."

"I do actually. You need to let go, not cling on."

"Stop acting like my therapist."

"You have a therapist?"

"No, but if I did it wouldn't be you. You are the worst!"

Britta shuts up at this statement, too hurt to even fire back at Annie. She didn't even say a word when she finally pulled up to the terminal, scribbling her address down quickly on a notepad and giving it to Annie before driving off once more.

Annie stood outside the airport frowning. She knew she deserved being left without a goodbye or a hug and as she made her way to the gate, she made a mental note to call Britta when she got home and apologize.

* * *

><p>It was Pierce and Shirley who met with Annie when she came back to Greendale two weeks later, both of them wanting to help move her boxes into Jeff's apartment.<p>

"Britta is waiting with the first car load of boxes," Shirley said, keeping her eyes on the road.

Annie leaned back in the backseat, staring out the window.

"It's a little weird that you're moving into a dead man's apartment," Pierce commented, getting met with a sharp look from Shirley.

Annie only shrugged.

"You know we're only looking out for you," Shirley finally glanced at Annie in the rearview mirror.

"I'm not a child," Annie responded.

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't look out for you," Shirley replied.

Annie chose to bite her tongue and remain silent for the rest of the drive, not wanting to argue with Pierce or Shirley any further. Unfortunately, things only got more tense when they met Britta in the parking lot and the four of them went up to Jeff's apartment after Jim handed Annie the key.

Britta set down a box by the door, "It's left as it was."

"I told Jim to leave like this," Annie said, putting a box on top of Britta's.

Shirley shook her head disapprovingly, "Oh sweetie…"

"What," Annie crossed her arms.

"Annie, you're only causing more grief by doing this," Britta said, "this isn't good for you."

"People grieve in different ways, Britta," Annie was irked by this point.

"Not like this," Britta argued back.

"Are you saying I'm grieving the wrong way," Annie challenged Britta.

"No-"

"That's exactly what she's saying," Pierce piped up.

"Pierce! You're not helping," Britta snapped at him.

"I'm just saying what you're not brave enough to say," Pierce said.

Annie held up her hands, "Let's just finish getting these boxes and then you can leave. Since obviously all of you are uncomfortable being here."

"And you're not," Shirley asked.

"No. I'm not. Why would I be uncomfortable in my new home," Annie responded tersely.

"Because your new home used to belong to a close friend who died two weeks ago," Shirley answered with underlying sharpness in her tone.

"Let's just get these boxes out of the way," Annie said before walking out the door, cutting off any chances for a response.

Pierce and Shirley turned to Britta, looking for something they could do.

She caught on to the look, "I'm trying my best here, but it's ultimately going to be up to her if she wants help. The more we try to help now, the more she'll push us away."

"So, all we can do is help her with boxes," Shirley asked.

Britta nodded sadly.

"Well you're no help at all," Pierce said as he exited the apartment to help Annie.

"Pierce," Shirley ran off after him to scold him.

Britta hung her head in defeat, knowing there was nothing she could do about any of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review Hypnotoad76. I enjoy reading your fics, so it's pretty awesome whenever you leave a review on something of mine. Onward to the new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Annie's first night alone in Jeff's apartment was an eerie experience for her, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. She had to show them that everything was fine.<p>

But she couldn't help noticing the different atmosphere as she started eating her Chinese takeout, trying and failing to focus on the movie that was currently on tv.

Jeff's tv.

Annie shook her head and continued eating, nearly choking on a piece of chicken when she heard something that sounded unmistakably like Jeff's laugh. She muted the tv and set her plate down, waiting to see if it would happen again. After fifteen minutes had passed, she resumed eating and unmuted the tv.

Trying to sleep later that night wasn't any less weird. Annie only made it to the doorframe of Jeff's bedroom before she promptly shut the door and turned around, heading back to the couch. She couldn't bring herself to sleep in his bed, it felt wrong to even think of doing so. Instead, she unpacked her linens and made up a bed on his couch.

After getting ready in the bathroom, rushing through her routines, she shut off the lights and settled into the couch. Annie ended up lying awake in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. Whenever her eyes did close, she would hear whispers which woke her right up again. She also felt as though she was being watched, even though she knew she was the only one in that apartment. It wasn't until the sun started to rise that her body finally gave into sleep.

* * *

><p>Britta went to visit Annie that morning, wanting to see how the first night went. When Annie opened her door and let her in, she knew right away her first night was a disaster.<p>

"You slept out here last night," Britta pointed to the rumpled bedsheets on the couch.

"I was more comfortable out here," Annie lied, avoiding Britta's eyes.

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night," Britta crossed her arms, waiting for the answer.

Annie looked to the ground, "Two…"

Britta shook her head sadly, "Annie…"

"I don't want to hear it," Annie put her hands up.

"I want to help you, I really do," Britta started.

"I don't need your help," Annie said, "stop trying to help me. I'll be fine."

"Please…"

"No," Annie stood her ground, "you're not my therapist and I don't need your help."

Britta sighed and started toward the door.

"You have my number if you change your mind," Britta said to her before exiting the apartment.

Annie glared at the door for a moment before going to fold her sheets up. She was determined to prove to Britta that she didn't need help. She was going to sleep in that bed tonight and nothing was going to hold her back.

But that wasn't going to happen until later. For now, she would start unpacking a few of the boxes. Annie decided to start in the kitchen, which she thought would be the safest.

"Easiest, not safest," She corrected herself as she set a couple boxes in the kitchen.

Annie opened the top box, setting cups and plates on the counter top as she unboxed them. She opened the cabinet above her and reached for one of the glasses above, her hand coming to a rest on it. Annie let go of the glass and put her hand back on the counter top.

"I'll go out for a run," Annie said, going back to rummage through her suitcase for her workout clothes, "A run would be good."

* * *

><p>Even after her run, Annie never went back to unpacking. Instead, she ordered a pizza and went back to the couch, where she decided to watch a re-run of Project Runway. She hated the fact that she left things undone, but she couldn't bring herself to finish what she started.<p>

After eating a few slices of pizza(shoving the rest in Jeff's fridge, nose wrinkling when the smell of spoiled food hit her) and watching a few hours of mindless reality shows, she got ready for bed. Annie took a deep breath as she stood in front of Jeff's door and laid a hand on the door knob. She shut her eyes as she turned it and forced herself inside, shutting it behind her quickly before opening her eyes.

Annie started laughing, wondering why she couldn't do this the previous night. It was so easy. She threw back the blankets on Jeff's bed and crawled in, shutting off the light and snuggling deeper into the blankets.

_Hey_

Annie bolted upright in the bed, turning the light back on. She surveyed the room carefully, only turning off the light when she was sure nothing was in the room. Her head hit the pillow once more, her nose taking in Jeff's scent.

_Annie_

She sat up once more, not turning on the light this time. In the darkness, she waited to hear the voice again. A voice she knew well, but refused to acknowledge it. When she believed it wouldn't happen again, she started sliding back into the bed.

_I miss you_

Annie turned on the light and scrambled out of the bed, going back out into the living room and finding her phone on the coffee table where she left it. She frantically scrolled through her contacts, mashing down on the green button when she found the name.

"_Annie," _Britta answered.

Annie broke down into sobs, unable to hold it in much longer.

"_Woah woah woah, what happened?"_

She attempted to speak between sobs, but failed.

"_Calm down, shhhh," _Britta attempted to console her over the phone, _"do you need me to come over?"_

"Please," Annie managed to stammer out.

"_I'm on my way," _Britta said before she hung up.

* * *

><p>It was 10 pm when Britta used her spare key and let herself in, rushing over to a still crying Annie who was curled up on the couch.<p>

"I'm here," Britta put an arm around here, "I'm right here."

Annie turned and looked at her, wiping away her tears to see.

"I heard his voice," Annie's voice broke.

"What?"

"When I tried to sleep in his room, I heard his voice."

Britta started rubbing small circles on her back, "What did he say to you?"

"Hey. Annie. I miss you."

"Do you need me to stay the night?"

Annie nodded, "You were right you know."

"About what?"

"That I need your help. That I was completely stupid for moving into this apartment thinking that it would help me get over his death."

"Stupid wouldn't be the word I would use. I would say "too soon" or "in over your head."

Annie gave her a look, "you don't have to be nice about it."

"Fine, it wasn't your best decision," Britta said, "but the fact that you just admitted you need my help is a step in the right direction."

"From what I heard, this horrible feeling never goes away. Is that right?"

"It doesn't go away, it just gets easier to live with."

"Then I want to start tomorrow."

"Wait, are you saying that you want me as your therapist," Britta said in mock surprise, "you who said that you never wanted me to be your therapist."

"I wasn't really myself then," Annie felt guilty, "I'm sorry about what I said to you."

"I forgave you weeks ago," Britta said, "but what do you want to do tomorrow? How are you going to start this?"

Annie sighed, "You're driving me to the cemetery tomorrow. I have some things to say that I never got a chance to say."

"Okay," Britta agreed, "do you think you can sleep in the bedroom or is that out of the question?"

"No, not after hearing his voice."

"I'll sleep there then," Britta stood up and picked up her bag.

"Are you sure," Annie asked.

"I'll let you know if I experience anything weird," Britta replied, "Night Annie."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

This is the final chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Annie and Britta went out for breakfast that following morning, since the pizza left in the fridge of rotting food couldn't be trusted. Annie picked at her food nervously as Britta tried to reassure her that this was a good start, that this needed to happen.<p>

"Let me ask you this," Britta said, "these things you wanted to say, were these things you wanted to say at the funeral?"

"No," Annie answered, "these are things that I couldn't say in front of all those people."

"Too personal?"

"A little."

Britta looked down at Annie's plate, "Please eat some of your food."

"Wouldn't it be better if I had an empty stomach," Annie said, "in case I start feeling sick."

"A few bites is all I ask, then we can go."

Annie obliged and took a few bites of her waffle, Britta keeping her word and paying for the check before they left.

"Jeff spoke to me last night," Britta said on the car ride over to the cemetery.

"What did he say," Annie was curious.

"I'll tell you when we get back to your place."

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"You need to get what you need to say out of your system first," Britta said as she pulled up to the curb in front of the gates.

The two women got out of the car, Britta leaning against the car and watching as Annie went forward.

"Wait," Annie turned, "aren't you coming with me?"

Britta shook her head, "This is between you and him. I'll come up in a few minutes to check on you."

Annie sighed and nodded before continuing her trek into the cemetery. She remembered where they placed his grave. Six rows up, three to the left. Kneeling down, she placed a single rose on his grave, something she purchased on the way over.

"Hi Jeff," Annie placed a hand on the head stone, "I'm...I'm sorry I never got the chance to visit before you died. I thought I had more time."

She swallowed back her tears, she couldn't break down now. Not when she had so much to say.

"I guess you know about me moving into your apartment," she chuckled, "I know, it's weird. It was part of the plan, not the moving into your place part, but moving back to Greendale after I finished school in New York. Remember? We chatted about that a couple times."

She sighed.

"I guess moving into your apartment was part of the plan. You mentioned it once. I wasn't sure if you were serious, but thinking about it now, maybe you were. We could have been roommates. The journalist and the lawyer, sounds like a sitcom."

It wasn't until she saw drops on her skirt that Annie realized she was crying.

"We could have been more than roommates."

She wipes her cheeks.

"I loved you. No, I still love you. I never got to say that in person. You probably would have said something about our age difference, but I never cared about that. You never should have cared about that. We cared about one another, wasn't that enough?"

She stood up, hearing Britta's footsteps behind her.

"You don't have to worry about me now. I have a roof over my head, well, your roof. I'm continuing my schooling and I got an internship here. I'll be fine. In a way, you moved me back sooner. I remember you joking about that."

Britta's arm wrapped around her.

"I guess this is goodbye. Wait, no. Until meet again, in the next life."

A breeze swept by the two women, Annie smiling through her tears.

* * *

><p>Annie's phone went off as she cleaned out the fridge, washing her hands quickly before reaching to answer it.<p>

"It's been a while, Troy," Annie said.

'"_You sound a lot better than the last time I saw you," _Troy said.

"Thanks...I think. Anyway, what's up?"

"_Abed and I just finished writing this screenplay and we want your opinion on it."_

"Alright, let's hear it," Annie was surprised they called her about it, but she was curious nonetheless.

"_It's about these seven people who become the unlikeliest of friends. They grow and bond with one another throughout the course of four years, but along the way they fight and have conflicts and even consider breaking up."_

"How does it end?"

"_It ends with the group having an unbreakable bond that lasts even as some of them move away from each other."_

Annie smiled, "I love it."

"_Really?"_

"Mmhmm," Annie agreed, "you better invite me to the screening."

"_We haven't even shown this to any studios yet!"_

"Your movie will win awards, I just know it," Annie said, hearing the front door open, "I gotta go, Britta's here. Talk tomorrow?"

"_Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Say hi to Britta for me," _Troy said.

"I will," Annie said before she hung up, running to help Britta with the bags in her hand.

She grabbed a few of the bags from Britta, setting them on the cleared off counter top before shutting the door.

"I thought you were only buying things for dinner tonight," Annie said, counting the bags, "what's the rest of this for?"

"You need to replace all that rotted food with something," Britta replied as she began unloading the groceries.

"You didn't need to buy me groceries! I could have done that tomorrow," Annie protested.

"Consider it a belated house warming gift."

Annie rolled her eyes as she picked up the garbage bag of rotted food, taking it to the trash. When she returned, she found Britta on the couch with a glass in hand.

"I bought some Vodka," Britta pointed to the glass on the coffee table, "thought you'd want a screwdriver."

Annie joined her on the couch and took a sip of her screwdriver, "Thanks."

"It was around this time, every Thursday, that Jeff and I would meet here," Britta leaned back on the couch, "we'd drink and talk about how our weeks were going. Eventually he gave me his spare key, just in case he was running late I could let myself in."

"I was wondering how you got in last night," Annie said.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying their drinks.

"Take care of her," Britta broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"That's what I heard Jeff say to me last night before I fell asleep," Britta explained, "I told him you can take care of yourself."

"And? Did he respond?"

"All I heard was laughing. He knows you're capable, Annie. He's always known that."

Annie smiled, feeling the huge weight she had been carrying for over two weeks being lifted off her chest.


End file.
